The Yronwood Rebellion
The Yronwood Rebellion '''was a minor regional military conflict '''during 40AB. The War was regarding House Yronwood's rebellion against House Martell for Lord Paramountcy of Dorne, which led to the demise of House Martell, and the rise of House Yronwood, as well as House Dayne and House Qorgyle. The War was rare in that there were no actual battles fought between armies - only plots and small fights. The war led to Lord Anders Yronwood becoming the Prince of Dorne. Context House Dayne and House Qorgyle where relatively small but active houses, being led by Lord Edric Dayne (Sanguinum), and Lord Quentyn Qorgyle (tbc). These houses were ambitious, and were discontent with the current Lord Paramounts, House Martell, led by Princess Elia Martell (tbc), who had dwindled in activity since becoming Lord Paramounts, and were seen as weak by many. House Yronwood was a new house, made up of a considerable size of people, being led by Lord Anders Yronwood (TheDorne). Lord Anders Yronwood was far from content with Castle Yronwood. He wanted more. The Meeting of the Boneway When Lord Anders Yronwood marched east from the Boneway against Sunspear, House Dayne and House Qorgyle joined them, choosing the Bloodroyals over the Suns due to inactivity, lack of a stable hierarchy, and weakness. However, Princess Elia begged her former vassals for a peaceful solution, pledging to ride for Castle Yronwood for a meeting, which would come to be remembered only as the "Meeting of the Boneway." The young princess wrote to her uncle, Prince Lewyn Martell (UnbrokenOath), a member of House Targaryen's Kinguard, begging him to act as her protection, and symbolise the crowns support for House Martell. The Kingsguard veteran agreed and travelled to Dorne, in order to assist the princess. Archives of the meeting are unreliable and vague. Conflicting reports suggest that the atmosphere of the meeting was tense, with Prince Lewyn Martell advising the princess to leave after thirty minutes of hostile talks. The princess agreed and the Martell entourage left the castle. However, the Martell's were cut off by Yronwood and Dayne forces in the streets of the walls, outside the keep. A brief but bloody fight ensued, with the small Martell guard force cut down, including Princess Elia Martell, and her Kingsguard escort, Prince Lewyn Martell. Their bodies were never found. Aftermath and Legacy After the 'Meeting of the Boneway', an official declaration of war against House Martell for Lord Paramountcy of Dorne was made by House Yronwood. With the Martell hierarchy gone, House Yronwood faced no resistance, subsequently becoming Lord Paramounts and Princes of Dorne. Under Prince Anders' leadership, House Yronwood and House Dayne became powerhouses, despite being from the same region. House Yronwood expanded their army and became one of the largest in the realm, whilst House Dayne brought some of the finest warriors of the realm into their ranks. House Qorgyle unfortunately dwindled, becoming nothing more than a minor house. King Rhaegar I Targaryen (IRhaegarITargaryenI) was furious with the new Dornish Lord Paramount, for he had slain his Kingsguard, and an ally in Princess Elia Martell. Urgent diplomacy was needed to restore relations between the Dragon, and the Bloodroyal. The dishonourable events which instilled Prince Anders as Prince of Dorne were wiped from public knowledge - hence the vagueness surrounding them. The events will forever be surrounded in mystery, with various reports of the true nature of what happened, and what led to House Martell's demise.